


Newsflash, buddy!

by spacedreams



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Paparazzi, Slow Burn, TV News
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedreams/pseuds/spacedreams
Summary: All across Mobius, news networks follow Sonic and Shadow's every step.  Where will the heroes be spotted next? Why are they spending so much time together? Tune in for updates on WAO3-TV.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	1. Broadcasts from 2019-2020

**Author's Note:**

> the summary for this story is... so corny, sorry lmao. I couldn't think of anything. 
> 
> each chapter will be a short 1k-2k words, and the end will be from sonic and shadow's perspective.

_October 16th, 2019_

WSTN-TV

“Today on WSTN, reporter Melody is out in the middle of Station Square and she has some breaking news to share with us,” the newscaster gives a toothy smile. “Melody, what’s going on downtown?”

Melody’s eyes gleam. “Well, Matt, I’m reporting live right now and boy is it a sunny afternoon. You know, it’s perfect weather to go outside and take a walk with your loved ones; and as a matter of fact, global heroes Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog were spotted taking their own walk not minutes before. While hero Sonic usually visits us, the people of Station Square never get to see GUN’s elite, Mr. Shadow. What an occasion!”

The camera pans to two supersonic hedgehogs, the blue one patting his black and red companion on the quills before dodging a fearsome swipe. Sonic is laughing, his arms curled comfortingly around his stomach and his face scrunched in delight. Next to him, Shadow stares into the camera with a chilled glare from over his shoulder. His body is as still as a statue as the news crew balks at him. 

“Uh,” the camera quickly turns back to Melody, “let’s leave our esteemed heros to their walk, shall we?” She chuckles nervously to the off-screen cameraman, who still looks intimidated since the hedgehogs hadn’t walked very far. 

“Station Square is glad our heroes came to visit!” Matt says before changing the subject, asking Melody to elaborate on the newest addition to Station Square Park: birdfeeders. 

  
  


_December 31st, 2019_

WMBR-TV

“Moving on from politics, heroes Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog have been spotted racing along Mobotropolis’ famed skyscrapers. Now kids, don’t try this at home!” 

The newscaster gestures a hand toward the space next to them, and footage of a blue blur and a black and red streak zipping across Mobotropolis’ skyline appears. The lights mingle and flicker in their wake, and the footage stops when the hedgehogs do.

The newscaster’s profile is in the corner of the camera shot while a picture of Sonic and Shadow sitting next to each other by the New Year’s Eve ball is blown up. Sonic’s arms are behind him, holding him up as he sits next to his solemn companion. He wears a pleasant expression, his ears droopy in content, and his eyes are on Shadow.

  
  
Shadow’s sight is elsewhere, on the holiday show below them, but he’s also perched on his arms, his shoulder pressed against Sonic’s and one of his hands unseen. It’s an intimate photo, and the newscaster has a warm smile on their face as they continue on. 

“The two heroes, who sources say have become friends, were also seen enjoying the festivities; and reports from the show say that Mr. and Mr. Hedgehog also helped drop the ball by spin-dashing it! Hopefully, here on WMBR, we’ll have footage of that soon. This has been your local news. Happy New Year everyone!

  
  


_April 12st, 2020_

WSPX-TV

“Breaking News!” The reporter looks frantic, her long ears flopping around as she speaks. “Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog are fighting in court… the Westopolis Municipal Tennis Courts to be exact!”

Moving aside, the reporter reveals a wrecked tennis net, scorched floors, and two pissed-off hedgehogs. Sonic slams his racket on the ground and jumps toward Shadow. Shadow instantly retaliates and ducks to catch the hero by his waist, spinning him around and gaining speed before releasing him into the air. Sonic flies over the reporter, who gives a startled gasp at the sight before looking wide-eyed into the camera.

“Such strength!” she praises, still facing the crew and missing the flabbergasted look Shadow gives her at the compliment. Sonic is already back on the court by the next breath, and the reporter gives a thumbs up to the camera. “And, of course, only the hero Sonic the Hedgehog could withstand such roughness—what great friends!” 

Behind her, Sonic cringes at the equally baffled and amused smirk that Shadow gives him. The biohog’s back is turned away from the camera crew, so they miss the rare expression. But they also miss the heavy, meaningful gaze between the two as Sonic shoves Shadow’s shoulder. 

Shadow doesn’t retaliate past grabbing Sonic‘s hand and pulling the hero a little bit closer. After a moment of deliberating, Sonic motions for Shadow to follow him and Shadow holds up a finger before he hands something to a nearby employee. The two disappear in a flash afterwards. 

“...Now back to you, Greg!” The reporter finishes, smiling amicably before the LIVE button turns off on the camera. 

She looks back and sees that the heroes have left, but there’s a disgruntled employee standing on the side staring at the generous check the reclusive Shadow the Hedgehog wordlessly handed to him for the damages. The reporter shrugs, leaving the scene to stalk out her next report. 

  
  


_June 23rd, 2020_

Sonic’s House

The newscaster’s white teeth shine impeccably under the studio lights as they face the camera. On the green screen behind them is a picture of Sonic, reminiscent of a graduation pose. The hero has aged slightly, his muzzle more defined, shoulders broader, and quills longer, but he is still the same Sonic. 

“Today, as we all know, is a national holiday celebrating Mobius’ hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic has prevailed against the notorious Eggman and cleared his name for the seventh time. Why the government continues to doubt our hero, we will never know, but make sure to wish him a happy 29th if you catch him walking!”

“Ha!” Sonic says, turning to Shadow and swiping at his nose. “As if I would ever be caught walking!” Sonic has definitely walked before, even on the news, and both of them know it. 

Shadow rolls his eyes before nipping at his companion’s ear when Sonic tries to lean over him and steal one of his coffee beans. “Hedgehog, you don’t even know what that is. Stop trying to eat food you’ll only want to spit out.”

Sonic looks appalled. “Pal, I don’t waste food. Are those not chocolate-covered rai-”

“No, they’re coffee beans. They are so fragrant, how can you not smell them?” Shadow asks curiously. 

“Then... _ew_. Also, remember my nose is stuffed…” Sonic trails off and dramatically sniffs his nose. The sound is much grosser than he anticipated. 

Shadow growls and grabs the blue hedgehog’s arm, dragging him toward the bathroom. “I bought medicine for a reason. You can’t just Chaos mend a cold, you fool. Take the decongestant or I _will_ break your nose.”

Sonic digs his heels into the carpet and Shadow lets out a deep sigh. “Wait! The news isn’t done! I want to see if they got footage of us at Casinopolis.”

“For your reputation’s sake, I hope they didn’t,” Shadow grunts, recalling the boisterous and drunk hero swinging from streetlight to streetlight and calling him handsome. A faint green blush appears on his cheeks. “I would not mind going back, though.”

“Aw, yeah, that’s the spirit,” Sonic hoots, pumping his fists in the air. “I knew you were a party animal!”

“Whatever.”

While the hero is distracted, Shadow drags him the remainder of the way to the bathroom and hands over the decongestant. Sonic takes it after a small protest. As the two head back to the living room, Sonic nudges Shadow’s side and peers down at him—he always forgets Shadow is shorter than him without shoes—with bright eyes. 

“Hey, we should go to Emerald Coast and _really_ give those obsessed news stations a show,” he says conspiratorially. 

Shadow swallows awkwardly. “What do you mean?”

“Hear me out, so we bring our extreme gear and tackle some waves—” Sonic plops down on the couch and pats the cushion next to him. He continues by explaining his plan. 

Shadow sits down as well, the plush cushions making him sink into the middle and lean against his rival. Sonic doesn’t mind at all, judging from the way the hero’s body relaxes with the contact, and the warmth emanating from the hero’s arm makes the green flush on Shadow’s face permanent. 


	2. Broadcasts from 2020

_June 25th, 2020_

WECX-TV

Cheers erupt from behind the reporter as a towering wave comes crashing down against crystal clear waters. Smaller waves smack the coast, the current strong enough to grab someone under if they dared to enter. The reporter’s sunhat struggles to stay on her head as the wind picks up. Another wave starts to form and she turns toward the camera with an excited glint in her eyes. 

“I’m Gracie the Panda, and here at Emerald Coast there's been a turn of the tides!” Gracie’s arm sweeps across the beach’s horizon. “As you can see, folks, heroes Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog have put the extreme in extreme surfing. Now, we don’t have any background on why the duo is _testing the waters—_ ” the cameraman in front of Gracie rolls his eyes, but Gracie continues on, “but with the increased sightings of the notoriously uncatchable speedsters, there is reason to believe that our heroes are simply bonding.”

There isn’t much to say afterwards, so the camera pans back to Sonic and Shadow surfing on top of a three-stories tall wave. Sonic has a floatie around each arm, goggles obscuring his expression, but Shadow wears nothing except his typical attire and a button-down Hawaiian shirt that billows in the wind. The two look casual, and they would have also look relaxed if Sonic doesn’t suddenly try and trick-shot his way in front of Shadow. 

“Oh, and our hero plays dirty!” Gracie cries along with the crowd, her voice coming from off-camera. She gasps when Shadow disappears in a flash of light only to reappear several feet ahead of Sonic. “My goodness, did you catch that? Shadow the Hedgehog just teleported! Amazing!”

The crowd is in awe as Sonic starts yelling. They can’t make out what the blue hedgehog is saying, but judging from his expression it can’t be nice. 

The camera turns back to Gracie as the heroes reach the end of the wave. From behind the panda, the camera catches Sonic hopping from his surfboard onto Shadow’s shoulders. The blue hero knocks them both into the water, his weight sending them flying into clear, rough waters. 

“Unbelievable sightseeing today at Emerald Coast!” There’s a big smile on Gracie's face as she continues. “When they’re not saving the world, they’re surfing up a storm! This has been Gracie with WECX-TV, and I’ll see you next time!” 

  
  
  


_September 19th, 2020_

WSTN-TV

Matt’s glowing white teeth sparkle under the studio lights, his suit and tie looking impeccable. “People of Station Square, thanks for tuning in to WSTN, your best source for local news!” Matt shuffles a stack of papers on his desk, not a page out of place. “In a rare sighting, reporter Anita has spotted the esteemed Hedgehogs! And yes, we are talking about Sonic and Shadow!”

The camera pans to a beautiful lemur, her own green suit ironed to perfection. “Yes, Matt, I can confirm that the two speedsters have been spotted at Rita’s Ravioli down near the amphitheater. We don’t know why the famed heroes have chosen this spot to dine, but Rita’s is sure to be on the Hot Restaurants of the Week after this!”

There’s a live shot of Sonic and Shadow sitting across from one another at a booth. Sonic is cradling a basket of bread while his companion glares solemnly from the other side. The camera zooms in on the blue hero’s shit-eating grin, and there’s a brief moment where neither of the hedgehogs move before Shadow lunges across the table and snatches two loaves of bread. Sonic cries out in indignation until quieting down when Shadow flashes a debit card. 

Anita gasps, the gold from her jewelry glistening on her neck as the camera pans back to her. “It seems that our brooding hero is an executive card owner!” Shadow’s ears fold back as if threatened and Sonic snickers into the palm of his hand. “Being a hero sure does pay well!”

In a blink of an eye, Sonic appears next to Anita. He has a polite smile resting on his lips, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. “My loans beg to differ, miss,” he says, “and would you mind not filming us while we eat? Shadow’s getting a little… pissed.” 

The camera instantly zooms back, swiveling to face the lit-up amphitheater as Anita hurriedly walks back into the scene. “O-of course, Mr. Sonic!” she says quickly, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. “I-it’s an honor to meet you in the flesh! We at WSTN-TV sincerely apologize!”

Sonic also walks back into the camera’s reach, waving languidly at the audio engineer. In response, both the camera-man and engineer give a little bow which Sonic returns. “Thanks! Catch ya later!” the hedgehog disappears as quickly as he came, leaving Anita and the rest of the crew star-stuck.

“Well, I say!” Anita cries into the mic. “It seems our heroes are having a personal night off, and here at Station Square we give people their space! Thank you for tuning into this celebrity spotting. Matt,” Anita waves a hand toward the camera, “back to you.”

The shot goes back to the newsroom where Matt sits perfectly behind his desk. “Thanks, Anita. Wow, what a sight! Sonic the Hedgehog up close and in the flesh! Station Square always welcomes our favorite heroes! Government, do something about those loans!” There’s scattered laughter from off-screen and Matt leans closer. “Thanks for tuning into WSTN-TV, folks. As Sonic says, catch you later!”

  
  
  


_October 31st, 2020_

WSGA-TV

  
  


“Happy Halloween, Spagonia! My name’s Gio the Gopher and I’m your news anchor for the night. It’s my first day, so I hope I do this justice!” A nervous-looking Gopher, dressed as a bumblebee, stands before the camera. The mic is close to his mouth and his partner, Mara, a human woman in a pirate costume, discreetly pulls his arms down a little. “Today, we’re at the annual pumpkin carving contest in the downtown square! Over five-thousand people showed up today, and boy, do these pumpkins look great!”

There’s a montage of families, couples, friends, and the elderly all partaking in festivities. Smiles are everywhere, and the cheery feeling of enjoying a holiday permeates the atmosphere. The camera pans back to Gio and Mara, both holding a small pumpkin of their own. Carved on the pumpkin are the familiar logos of two famous hedgehogs. Gio holds Sonic’s, and Mara holds Shadow’s. 

Mara speaks up first. “Sonic and Shadow were seen carving pumpkins earlier...” Pictures of Shadow brandishing a knife near Sonic’s neck and Sonic laughing pop-up next to her. There’s also a picture of Sonic leaning heavily on Shadow, and Shadow smiling. It’s a gem of a photo. “And WSGA-TV has the scoop! An inside source tells us that the two heroes have been going on _dates_! How exciting!”

Gio looks startled, whispering a soft _what?!_ into his mic. Mara continues on, “yes, it’s true! It seems our beloved heroes have slowed down, for each other! Spagonia wishes the two the best of luck!”

The picture of Sonic leaning on Shadow takes over the screen for a bit before the newscast continues on about a recent World Championship, not realizing the events it just set into place.

  
  
  


_October 31st, 2020_

Shadow’s House

  
  


“We’re dating?” Sonic asks Shadow from his perch on the kitchen bar. “Man, you could have at least told me, Shadow.”

The glass of whiskey in Shadow’s hand cracks a little under the pressure of his grip. “Sonic. Don’t start.”

Sonic laughs loudly, his cheeks rosy from both embarrassment and nervousness. “If the news thinks we’re dating, maybe we should give them what they want?”

There’s a long silence after that. Sonic’s tail tucks in between his legs for the first time in years as Shadow stays unmoving. The biohog openly stares at the blue hero, his mouth partially open in shock and his own cheeks turning bright green. The glass gives in and shatters, causing Shadow to bolt up and curse at the mess. Sonic also jumps up at the sound and his expression quickly turns stressed. 

“Sorry, Shads, I guess that was too fa-”

“I…” Shadow gulps, casting his eyes to the side as he speaks. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Sonic’s ears perk up, and it’s his turn to gape at his long-time rival. “No takebacks!” he shouts before zipping to stand in front of his partner, his hands clasped behind his back and eyes hopeful. “Does that mean I get to kiss you? On the cheek of course.”

Shadow turns his head to the side and taps a finger on his cheek. Sonic gasps at the sight before planting a small kiss, not lingering for too long. Bashfully, the blue hero rubs at the back of his neck. 

“ _Nice_ ,” he says under his breath, laughing uncontrollably when Shadow groans and pushes him away, "but I wonder who told them that? I mean, thanks but it's a little weird..."

Shadow never answers, but the vicious look in his eyes makes it clear he'll find out one way or another. The two eventually end up on the couch, hands intertwined and minds racing with unsaid affections.

They have plenty of time. For once, there’s no rush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> I've been taking my mind off things by writing, and I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> comments are always appreciated! i updated my profile for posting times for my other fics if anyone is interested as well.


End file.
